The Black Phoenix: What Could Have Been
by DarkDragonQueen
Summary: When given the chance to not live such a complicated lonely life Phoenix jumps at the chance though she still can't help but wonder what could have been. Then, she meets her past self and she sees what she is in this universe, where fate wasn't so cruel a
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: Good God. I can't believe I finally got to this part. I was really looking forward to it. Just to let you know about the Alternate Alternate Universe. Remember in chapter fourteen _Life After Death_? Well I'm doing it now except with a twist to make it more original than just redoing what I think happened in the before ten years after Danny becomes evil. Here's the full summary.

**It's been ten years since she became what she is, but when given the chance to not live such a complicated lonely life she jumps at the chance though she still can't help but wonder what could have been. Then, she meets her past self and she sees what she is in this universe, where fate wasn't so cruel and took pity on them. **

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

So without any futher interuptions, here is the first chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: What Could Have Been..._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Escape**

**By **

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

She sighed as she drifted through the ghost zone to the familiar castle deep in the eerie green place. She had been here many times before... Although in her time the locals weren't very friendly when the saw her.

She had to do this quickly while that old Time Master wasn't watching her. She had to rescue him. He was the only friend she had and though he didn't know it she was his. Who was she? The Black Phoenix... she was known as Phoenix now though or Black as he sometimes called her. Who was he? Dan Phantom. Former hero of Amity Park gone bad after a tragic accident changed hi life when he was almost fifteen years old.

She laughed bitterly. It was amazing how a simple choice could turn your life upside down. For Dan it had been a matter of cheating or not. He did it and he suffered the consequences big time. It was much worse than being grounded for life or having privileges taken away. The people he had cared about were gone, so the only thing that seem right to turn to was the dark path.

Phoenix laughed again as her long black dress with a split up the left side that stopped at the middle of her thigh and hugged her hour glass figured went with the flow. It was bitter. She was the only one that Dan had. It had been a few months- actually a year- and she was sure he had given up on her coming to save him. She bet he hadn't even expected it, but she had to lay low for a while. The observants and Clockwork were still looking for her and though she too existed outside time there were ways they could catch her, especially since she didn't want to fight them. She had done enough fighting, killing, and destroying in the last ten, well eleven now, years. It was enough.

She sighed as she took off the crystal around her neck after having put it back on a week or so ago. She had long since figured out it was helping her gain her humanity back and she barely had a fifth of it back and she was already seeing an aversion to fighting and killing unless it was necessary.

Choices... She went back to the day she made her choice ten years ago a little after her fifteenth birthday. It was all for him though.

_/Flashback/_

_Everything was happening fast as the ground shook and the sky was dark. She ran back inside her large home looking for her god- sister and Silver Moon. Tears were streaming down her face._

_"What happened?" Silver Moon asked._

_"They're dead. That ghost... He- He killed them." Sam was able to stutter._

_"It's alright. Everything will be okay." Silver Moon tried to assure Sam, but it was pretty hard when Silver Moon didn't look like she believed it._

_"No, it won't. He's coming here." Sam panicked. "There's nothing left for him to destroy but this place."_

_"What are we going to do?" Aly asked obviously scared. _

_Sam could feel him. He was nearby. They had to get out. If they didn't leave now they had no chance of making it and they still had a slim to none chance of living if they did that._

_"Go," Sam said to the only two people she had left._

_"What?" Aly asked shaking in fear._

_"I'll hold him off. You and Silver Moon can take my motorcycle." she said referring to the one the latter had built for her. _

_"Sam we can't-." Sam cut her god- sister off._

_"Don't make this harder. If you leave on it now you can escape and be long gone before he can come after you. Go to Amity Park. They have defense against him. The people there will help you." Sam said as his presence came closer. "Go now."_

_Aly and Silver Moon went to the downstairs area where the bike was stepping over a piece of the ceiling that had fallen. Aly looked back at Sam with tears in her eyes for what she thought would be the last time._

_"Good- bye sis."_

_Sam nodded and then turned around. He was here and she was ready to face him. The wall in front of her was blasted to pieces and in front of her stood the thing that had destroyed the city which had been her home for the last fifteen years. He looked down at her and she stared at him defiantly._

_"Why do you not cower in my presence?" he asked her with no kind of emotion apparent in his tone._

_"I have nothing to fear but death and if that's what it comes to, so be it. But I will never fall without a fight." she glared._

_"You're just a mere child. What can you do?"_

_In the blink of an eye Sam was her alter- ego, The Black Phoenix. She took out her black leather whip and cracked it._

_"More than you know." she said and lunged at the ghost._

_The fight was on and it raged across the property of the house which in the process of the fight was destroyed. He frowned. He wasn't even using a tenth of his power to defend himself from her, yet it she was fairing well for no one had been able to take on that. This girl was intriguing to him. She caught his attention. _

_He smirked as she tried to punch him and he grabbed her fist, squeezed it tight, and threw her hard into the pile of rubble that had once been a luxurious home. She glared up at him ready for whatever wrath he was about to bring down on her, but was surprised at what he did._

_"What's your name?" he asked staring into her violet eyes._

_"Sam, Sam Manson." she replied weakly._

_"No I mean in this powered up form." he said._

_"Black Phoenix. What's it to you?"_

_"You have the potential to be a strong ally. I need a sidekick. What do you say?" he proposed_

_Black Phoenix couldn't deny it. She was drawn to this monster that had killed this whole town, her parents even. She couldn't help it. She was attracted to this monster that she should have been hating. It was as though fate wouldn't allow her to do it._

_"If I'm anything, I'm your partner. I don't do the sidekick thing. We're equals in this." Black Phoenix responded glaring at him._

_"Very well then. My name is Phantom... Dan Phantom."_

_/Flashback Ends/_

Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she had told him no. Maybe he would have let her live and she would have hunted him down and then felt an attraction towards him or maybe he would have killed her and she would have become a ghost that could match him in power. It was too late to know now though.

Phoenix pushed the thoughts out her head as she went into the Time Master's castle. She drifted through it and found the place she was looking for easily enough. It was the room Clockwork watched time, but she had no interest in what was going to happen in the future. There was only one thing she wanted and that was the thermos on the table where Clockwork could keep a close eye on it.

Phoenix picked it up and shook it.

"Dan, are you in there?"

"I was beginning to think that you would never come and I would have to stay in this think for the rest of my afterlife." Dan's emotionless, cold, lifeless voice came through the metal container.

"I came didn't I? I could have just let you rot in there." Phoenix said before opening the container and Dan came out.

He looked at his hand turning it back and forth. "Finally, Now I can get my revenge on that-."

Phoenix cut him off. "It's enough of that Dan. No more killing for the heck of it. It's over. Your past self is much more powerful than last time you met and this time he's got a partner."

"Who?" Dan asked.

"My past self." Phoenix replied simply.

"Either way I can still beat him."

"No Dan." Phoenix said firmly. "Aren't you tired of destroying and killing? Why can't we just settle down? I mean you have an adult human disguise you can wear and I'm still a human woman."

"You've been wearing that crystal, haven't you?" Dan asked looking at her with annoyance in his eyes.

"So what if I have and even if you don't like it you don't have a choice because in the past year I've been practicing old spells that are in my races history and I've enchanted that thermos to disable your powers and capture you if you try and destroy something or someone without having a good reason. So either we settle down and move on with the rest of our lives... or in your case afterlife or you get locked back up in this." Phoenix held up the thermos.

Dan rolled his eyes in annoyance. She had thought of everything and there was no way he was going back in that cramped thing.

"Fine then Phoenix but it won't change the fact that I only think of you as an accompanist and nothing more." he set.

"You won't admit it Dan, but I'm the only one you have and you need me more than you think." Phoenix turned her back to him as she floated out the room.

"Where are we staying? Here?" Dan asked since he knew she was calling the shots.

"No way. I'm not staying in the ghost zone. We're staying in Amity Park." Phoenix declared.

-.oOOo.-

So how did you like the first chapter? It was easy to write. Now comes the hard part. What's going to come in between...Oh sorry while I'm here dwelling in my head here's your sneak peek:

"_Okay, disguise yourself Dan." she raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot. _

_"Why? No one is here but me and you." _

_"Dan!" _

_Dan rolled his eyes as she held up the thermos in her hands. "Fine," he gave in. He really didn't want to go back in that thing. _

_A red smoke appeared around him and when done, Dan was standing in his human disguise..._

_"I hate this. I'm a ghost and disguised as a human." he commented. _

I promised to have this up and I won't break my word, so I hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	2. Disguise

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: Good God. I can't believe I finally got to this part. I was really looking forward to it. Just to let you know about the Alternate Alternate Universe. Remember in chapter fourteen _Life After Death_? Well I'm doing it now except with a twist to make it more original than just redoing what I think happened in the before ten years after Danny becomes evil. Here's the full summary.

**It's been over a decade since she became what she is, but when given the chance to not live such a complicated lonely life she jumps at the chance though she still can't help but wonder what could have been. Then, she meets her past self and she sees what she is in this universe, where fate wasn't so cruel and took pity on them. **

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

So without any futher interuptions, here is the first chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: What Could Have Been..._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Disguise**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Phoenix opened the door to the house she had gotten. It had five bedrooms and three full baths. It was already furnished and well decorated. Where she got the money for this... Let's just say the bank that owned it kind of gave it to her when she asked. Dan appeared behind her.

"Must we live somewhere where it's so bright?" he asked referring to the chandiliers and lamps.

"You really want to go back in that thermos, don't you?" Phoenix asked with obvious sarcasm as she powered down and Dan rolled his eyes. "And don't worry; your room isn't this bright. It's kind of dark actually."

"Who cares? So all you want to do is stay in a house all day?

"No, actually I got us a job." Phoenix said flipping her long strawberry blond hair. She had stopped putting the dye in years ago and let it grow out in her human persona. She had grown from the small teenager she used to be to an hourglass figured woman at five feet, six inches tall and wasn't like one of those skinny woman who looked like needles, but had just enough weight on her so that any man who looked her way if she was in a bikini thought anything but decent thoughts.

"Okay, disguise yourself Dan." she raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot.

"Why? No one is here but me and you."

"Dan!"

Dan rolled his eyes as she held up the thermos in her hands. "Fine," he gave in. He really didn't want to go back in that thing.

A red smoke appeared around him and when done, Dan was standing in his human disguise that Phoenix had only seen a hand full of times. He stood six feet four inches and very built in muscle like his ghost form. He wore a white button shirt with the first two unbuttoned, a pair of blue jeans, and black lace boots. His now black hair was in a ponytail that sat right below his neck and didn't look like flame anymore.

"I hate this. I'm a ghost and disguised as a human." he commented. "Now I hope this job isn't at that dumb restaurant flipping burgers."

"I got us a fake degree." Phoenix replied.

"In what?" Dan raised an eyebrow as he floated behind her into an office room where there was a computer.

"In education, and I gave you one in physical education too." Phoenix sat at the computer and turned it on.

"You did what?" Dan asked not believing what she had done.

"You heard me." Phoenix replied.

"So you expect me to teach a bunch of little brats-."

"They'll be in high school." Phoenix put in.

"Okay then, big brats and then teach them gym?" Dan asked.

"Actually, you're coaching the football team..." Phoenix muttered knowing what would come next.

"I'm going to kill-"

"Ahn, Ahn, Ahn," Phoenix pointed to the thermos. "Remember,"

Dan groaned. "Damn you Black." he said and then went through the ceiling.

Phoenix sighed as she crossed her arms. It had been a while since she had been in her regular human persona. She would have to come up with a name though. She didn't want to use her old one. She remembered the day she gave up that person. It had been around four months since she had been with Dan and she was still only fifteen then. She hadn't even known that he was her age when he died and still technically was... She hadn't known that then though, until she learnt the whole story ten years later.

She frowned at that day. That was the day she vowed that no matter what she would be with Dan no matter what happened. At that time she knew he needed someone, though she would never admit it.

_/Flashback/_

_Sam crossed her arms as she stood atop of the lone building in the city. It wasn't too far from her home town or Amity Park. She didn't know where Dan was. She assumed he was in the ghost zone. She looked upon the city she was to destroy and let her now strawberry blonde hair blow in the wind. She didn't want anyone to recognize her. Her parents had known people everywhere and everyone was looking for the heiress to the Manson fortune, not that it would do her any good._

_She transformed as she sensed Dan enter the city. It was time to get rid of this place. It was the usual. Destroy everything and kill everyone. Dan had long since told her what the crystal she used to wear was and told her she wouldn't need it because it would get in her way. She was supposed to destroy it, but she kept it with her in a hidden pocket in her black leather outfit._

_"No, please," the woman cried holding the small child to her chest. "Spare us."_

_Phoenix had long since learned to not feel remorse or regret for her actions and rose black aura encased fist. "Sorry, but sparing people isn't my thing."_

_She got ready to unleash a new power. It was like Dan's ghost rays but it was more like black living energy. She held her hand out to the woman and got ready to fire when..._

_"Ahh," she stumbled forward and then turned around to see the person who had shot the blast at her. Her eyes widened. The woman by now had run off, but Phoenix was not concerned. Dan would catch her._

_"Sam, is that you?"_

_Phoenix looked at her god- sister and said nothing. She was supposed to be in Amity Park._

_"What are you doing? We thought you were dead." Aly said with tears in her eyes._

_Phoenix was now having an inner conflict. It was obvious Aly was shocked to see her about to hurt an innocent person, but she really wanted her to come back and help them fight against Dan. Phoenix shook her head. She couldn't do that. She had nothing in this world to fight for, so why protect it and not destroy it. She narrowed her eyes and made the biggest decision of her life._

_"Sam,"_

_"She's not here. Sam is dead. She's gone and she's not coming back. Only the Phoenix remains." she replied._

_"What? Why... Sam what are you talking about? Why are you killing people."_

_"I have nothing to live for. Nothing to fight for. So why protect this planet?"_

_"So just because you have nothing to live or fight for means you're going to destroy other people who do? What happened to fighting to make sure no one suffered your fate?" Aly yelled._

_"It was a stupid thing. A person could only do so much to stop that so why try? Why not help in destroying it instead? It's a lot easier."_

_"I can't believe you." Aly whispered._

_"Believe Alicia, because the person you knew isn't here anymore." Phoenix declared as she thought about Dan and decided then and there to never leave his side. "I'm Dan's partner now and I'll help him." She took the black crystal she used to wear around her neck out her pocket and threw it to Aly. "This is all that's left of the girl you one knew."_

_"You help that monster?" Aly growled ignoring the last statement, but still picking up the crystal at her feet_

_"If he's that, so am I. Now I'm giving you the chance to get on that bike and leave before I determine your fate." Phoenix glared._

_Aly reluctantly went to the bike hidden behind a big rock and rode away without looking back, clutching the black crystal in her hands. Phoenix didn't look back either. This was her new life and her old one didn't matter anymore._

_"Good- bye Sam," Phoenix heard the wind carry Aly's voice._

_"Yes, good- bye Sam." she agreed._

_/Flashback Ends/_

Phoenix sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She had no clue why she was remembering these things, but she didn't care right about now. She had to get ready for her first day as a teacher tomorrow.

-.oOOo.-

See. it's coming along nicely. Here's your sneak peek:

_"I stopped being an everyday person eleven years ago. I'm not even sure how to be that anymore." Dan said smartly just bother Phoenix._

_"Well you better try real hard unless you want to be put in that dumb thermos again." Phoenix said walking into the school. "Now your name is Dan Taphmon. It's just Phantom scrambled."_

_"Can't we use Maphton? Taphmon sound like the name of one of those little creatures on that dumb show that used to come on television." Dan replied._

_"Okay, whatever. Here my name is Mara. Football practice is at four on Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday. And gym shouldn't be too hard." Phoenix said poking his muscular chest. "One more thing though," Phoenix bit her lip as they stood at the entrance of the school._

_"Spit it out Phoenix." Dan rolled his eyes annoyed more than ever._

_"I kind of mentioned to the principal that you were my... boyfriend." Sam waited for the explosion that would follow._

_"You did WHAT?"_

Hope you enjoyed! R&R.


	3. Casper

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: Good God. I can't believe I finally got to this part. I was really looking forward to it. Just to let you know about the Alternate Alternate Universe. Remember in chapter fourteen _Life After Death_? Well I'm doing it now except with a twist to make it more original than just redoing what I think happened in the before ten years after Danny becomes evil. Here's the full summary.

**I'm so sorry, but I just haven't had the chance to get on the computer and update. I've been busy. So don't think it's because the chapter wasn't typed. Its been sitting on my computer for months. Once again my apologies.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

So without any futher interuptions, here is the first chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: What Could Have Been..._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Casper**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

"Phoenix..." Dan growled. "Why didn't you tell me until now, that we were teaching at the same high school my past self attends?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I thought you be more comfortable here knowing all the faces and people since you used to go here too."

"Don't remind me. Casper was the closest thing to hell on the planet for anyone." Dan rolled his eyes as Phoenix grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the ground when she noticed he was floating a few inches off the ground.

"Even worse than the hell we put everyone else in our time through?" Phoenix asked dryly and when Dan didn't reply and she smirked in triumph. "Don't worry about your past self, just avoid him and the only time you'll have to see him is during gym. Now, no ghost powers, or scaring people by making your eyes turn red and stop floating off the ground. That could easily give us away. If you don't want Clockwork and the observers to find us, we'll have to pretend to be everyday people, alright."

"I stopped being an everyday person eleven years ago. I'm not even sure how to be that anymore." Dan said smartly just bother Phoenix.

"Well you better try real hard unless you want to be put in that dumb thermos again." Phoenix said walking into the school. "Now your name is Dan Taphmon. It's just Phantom scrambled."

"Can't we use Maphton? Taphmon sound like the name of one of those little creatures on that dumb show that used to come on television." Dan replied.

"Okay, whatever. Here my name is Mara. Football practice is at four on Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday. And gym shouldn't be too hard." Phoenix said poking his muscular chest. "One more thing though," Phoenix bit her lip as they stood at the entrance of the school.

"Spit it out Phoenix." Dan rolled his eyes annoyed more than ever.

"I kind of mentioned to the principal that you were my... boyfriend." Sam waited for the explosion that would follow.

"You did WHAT?"

-.oOOo.-

Sam Manson and Danny Fenton ran to their next class which happened to be literature. Both teens were now sixteen and in the eleventh grade. Sam ran a hand through her black hair as she rounded a corner with Danny.

"I think ghost purposely do this. I mean, Rocket, Johnny Thirteen, Technus _and_ Skulker on a Monday morning when we have to turn in this dumb report for literature. I swear those dumb ghost do this on purpose." Sam fussed.

"You'd think after a year you'd be used to it Sam." Danny replied as they skidded to a halt at their class door.

" You'd think after two years of you kicking their butts and then getting me for a year they would get tired of trying to beat us. Darn it, Mr. Lancer is going to kill us." Sam sighed as she opened the door and instead of seeing their bald overweight teacher at the front of the class saw a woman with strawberry blond hair like her own, an hourglass figure, pale skin, and violet eyes.

All the boys seemed to be goggling at her, but the teacher ignored it as she turned her head to look at the two late arrivals.

"So you two and Sam Manson and Danny Fenton, right?" she asked and the two teens nodded before voicing the question that was on both their minds.

"Where's Mr. Lancer?"

"He's decided to let someone else take up this job so he can focus more on his job as vice principal. Therefore I am his replacement." the woman said. "My name's Mara. No formalities. Miss makes me feel old."

Danny and Sam went to their seats as the while looking at the new teacher. There was something about her that just wasn't right.

"Now if anyone has a problem with me as you new teacher take your complaints to the principal." Mara announced.

"No complaints here." One boy shouted and the other boys in the class agreed.

Mara smirked. "Okay then, first things first. Mr. Lancer told me he gave an assignment to you all for the last book you were studying. So pass them up."

Danny and Sam passed them up all the while whispering to each other.

"She reminds me of someone." Danny said.

"Me too, I just can't place who." Sam replied confused as she continued to observe the woman.

"No talking back there." Mara said absently as she looked over one report.

Danny and Sam blinked. They were talking so low the people in front of them couldn't hear. How had Mara heard?

The class went by and though it was still the dreaded literature, Mara made it seem much more interesting than Lancer ever had. After their next two classes they went to lunch and met up with Aly and Tucker whom they didn't have a class with until gym.

"Hey did you see that new teacher Mara?" Tucker asked. "She's hot."

"Honestly Tucker, You think any girl with a big chest and slim body is hot." Aly rolled her eyes.

"But she's one of the rare kind. The hour glass... you don't find those anymore." Tucker sighed.

"Anyway, she reminds us of someone, but I don't know who." Sam spoke for herself and Danny.

"Well of course she does Sam, she's just like you." Aly laughed.

"What?" Sam blinked.

"Did you pay attention in class or were you concentrating so much on who she reminded you of that you didn't notice?" Aly shook her head. "She's obviously sarcastic. She's was pulling sarcastic remarks left in right to the boys that kept ogling at her like she was an exhibit in the museum. She's blunt too. You know that girl who everyone thinks is a hooker, she was in the back row with some boy and whispering very... some things you don't want to know, but Mara just called it right out to the whole class. She didn't even try to be discrete about it."

"What were they doing?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Aly shook her head. "Anyway, she looks like you too."

"No she doesn't." Tucker and Danny said confused.

"Sam's hair clouds your image, but I'm talking about without the black dye she puts in it." Aly smirked.

"That's dye!" Tucker said surprised.

"What color is it then?" Danny asked.

"Strawberry blonde." Sam replied with red cheeks.

"So in reality your one of those shallow blondes." Tucker blurted out and Sam glared at him. "No offense, it's just what you associate blonde hair with."

"Take that away and Mara could actually be an older version of Sam." Aly replied.

"Are you kidding? I'll never get that figure." Sam exclaimed.

"Sam we're still in puberty. Your body is still trying to shape itself up. You never know." Aly shrugged.

"Can we not have a girl talk while boys are at the table?" Tucker asked looking disgusted.

"Shut up Tuck-." Sam stopped just as Danny's ghost sense went off.

"A ghost... Now that's weird. They usually come before school so we can be late and after school so we don't have time to do our homework." Sam remarked dryly just as the cafeteria doors opened and in walked in their new teacher, Mara, next to a big muscular man, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Who's he?" Danny questioned.

"That's Mara's boyfriend Dan. He's the new gym teacher. I hacked into the school files." Tucker replied before anyone could ask.

"He looks like you Danny. Even your names are similar." Aly observed as Mara pointed over at a table near them with a few books and papers in her hands while Dan shook his head.

"Well there's no ghost since I don't hear screaming and running." Danny sighed as his ghost sense went off again.

"Then why did you ghost sense go off?" Sam asked and Danny shrugged.

Meanwhile...

"Why don't we sit over there?" Phoenix asked Dan who shook his head.

"If you hadn't noticed my past self is over there and his ghost sense went off. Although if we did and he figured out I was a ghost and wanted to fight me I would be forced to defend myself..." Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Let's sit over there then Dan." Phoenix pointed to a table behind the A- list table.

"Why aren't we in the teacher's lounge?" Dan asked.

"Because I don't want to risk you snapping someone in half." Phoenix replied as they sat down. "You'd blow our cover."

"There are advantages to that you know?" Dan asked and Phoenix sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up or I promise I'll go over there and talk to your past self." Phoenix warned.

"Like you'd really do that. Your past self is over there." Dan pointed out.

"I'm not afraid to confront my past unlike you, Dan." Phoenix shot back.

"I'm not afraid of anything Phoenix."

"Except your past."

"If you're so fearless then you go over there and talk to them." Dan challenged in his dry tone of voice.

Phoenix smirked and Dan realized what she had done. "Fine then, I will."

Dan sighed as he got up to follow Phoenix who had stalked over to the table.

"Hi," Phoenix said cutting into the teens' conversation which was obviously about their two new teachers.

"Whatever prank it was, don't look at us." Tucker immediately defended.

"No, no... Nothing like that." Phoenix smirked at Dan who rolled his eyes. "Me and my _boyfriend _just wanted to know if there were any good restaurants around here we go to get lunch. We don't know the area too well."

"Unless you want to go to the Nasty Burger, not in real close proximity to the school." Aly replied.

"No thanks. I'm an ultra- recyclo- vegetarian." Phoenix replied and Dan glared at her.

_'What?' Phoenix asked through a link they had._

_'If I remember correctly your past self is a vegetarian as well... And you talk about me blowing our cover.' Dan mentally rolled his eyes_

_'My bad,'_

"Really?" Sam asked looking at her new teacher. "I'm one too. For how long?

"Since I was able to label it with a name. I never was a meat person."

Dan gave her another look and Phoenix mentally slapped herself.

"Me too and you know what. There is somewhere you can go. It's a Chinese restaurant not too far from here. It sells meat, but it has a good vegetarian menu. The rice noodles are a good choice." Sam suggested.

"Rice Noodles... I- Ow!" Phoenix glared at Dan. He had stung her with a small little ghost stinger out his pointer finger, but then she realized why. She was about to blow their cover.

"Well, if you'll excuse us." Dan said coldly. "We should get going before this period is over."

Dan steered Phoenix to the exit and swung the door open pushing her out.

At the table, the four teens looked on with a curious gaze.

"Did he seem a bit cold to you?" Tucker asked.

"They're a cute couple though." Aly smiled.

"They don't act like one. Dan seemed to be mad with Mara." Danny replied.

"Oh please. All relationships have their ups and downs. Besides, they're just like you and Sam." Aly said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Danny chocked on his drink and then he and Sam looked at Aly. "What?"

"They're not all touchy and googly eyed at each other, but it looks like they have a really close emotional and mental relationship. I bet all the passion is something that they might not really need with each other. They're just content with each other's presence and well being. It's just like the two of you." Aly explained.

Danny and Sam looked at each other. The two had learned not to blush and get uncomfortable with these moments. Aly was always analyzing their close friendship. They turned back to Aly.

"Anyway," Danny started.

"I think we might need to watch Mara and Dan." Sam declared.

-.oOOo.-

Yay. I like this one. I've been dying to write it. Here's your sneak peek:

_"This is getting real old Valerie." Phoenix dodged the clad in red and black ghost hunter (in her new outfit). _

_"Well if you just held still, we'd both be done with this by now." Valerie shot back as she charged her gun and fired. _

_"I'm trying to help the town, not destroy it. Can't you get over your stupid grudge on Danny?" Black Phoenix asked doing a back hand flip and then standing on her hands and opening her legs to dodge the next one. _

_"I don't trust your boyfriend and I don't trust you." Valerie declared and then a from her hover board a pink electric ball came out. _

_Phoenix moved and it hit a tree instead. _

_"What the heck was that?" _

_"Like it. It's electric energy that paralyzes and disables a ghost powers. I don't know what it'll do to you, but we'll just have to find out." Valerie charged. _

_"New trick huh?" Black Phoenix smirked. "I got one too."_

Hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	4. Her Past Self

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only thing I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: Good God. I can't believe I finally got to this part. I was really looking forward to it. Just to let you know about the Alternate Alternate Universe. Remember in chapter fourteen _Life After Death_? Well I'm doing it now except with a twist to make it more original than just redoing what I think happened in the before ten years after Danny becomes evil. Here's the full summary.

**It's been ten years since she became what she is, but when given the chance to not live such a complicated lonely life she jumps at the chance though she still can't help but wonder what could have been. Then, she meets her past self and she sees what she is in this universe, where fate wasn't so cruel and took pity on them. **

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

So without any further interruptions, here is the first chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: What Could Have Been..._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Her Past Self**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Phoenix ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. It had been a very interesting week to say the least. She seemed to be on the good side of all the students in school and highly respected among the students; The A- list, because of her beauty and figure, the other people for her smarts, sarcastic wit, and bluntness. Dan had got some respect himself amongst the children. Teaching gym had been a good idea for him. Maybe it would help him learn a little patience. At first though, it hadn't gone so well. She should know. She watched it. Dash Baxter had dared to challenge Dan when Dan told him he wasn't doing the course as fast as he could, according to his muscle mass and strength.

Dash really hadn't known who he had been dealing with because not only did Dan finish the course under the time he had given Dash (Phoenix assumed he had used his ghost powers to a degree), but he had dislocated Dash's arm when Dash called him... well it was so foul and nasty Phoenix didn't hear the people with the foulest mouths on earth use them. Of course Dan popped it back of course, but after that Dan had commanded respect of the entire school from that one incident.

He was also avoiding her past self and his own, though he had asked them why they held back when they were both stranger than they let on and then left.

Phoenix sighed as she checked papers. This was one aspect of this teaching thing she could live without. Her mind drifted to when she turned eighteen after three years of being with Dan at that point, when she had taken on her human persona for the first time in years.

_/Flashback/_

_Phoenix flipped her long strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. They were in a city that had been prepared for her and Dan's attack and since Dan didnt want to take any chances with her, he had decided to see just what it was they had to defend against himself and her. So she decided to blend back in with the teenagers of the society and dwell amongst them in a mall._

_"I can't believe he dumped me." A blonde haired teen was whining._

_"I know."_

_"And right after I told him I was pregnant too."_

_Phoenix had to roll her eyes. Those girls thought they had problems. There were people dealing with a lot worse than their boyfriend dumping them because they were pregnant. In her opinion, the girl should have just kept her legs closed and waited to get married if she was so concerned about a pregnancy._

_"Anyway, I have an appointment to go to September 25th and see if everything's alright."_

_"September twenty- fifth. Like, that's today."_

_"Oh shit, I've gotta go or I'll be late." the blonde haired girl got up and left._

_Phoenix frowned to herself. "The twenty- fifth of September. Now why does that sound so important to me?" She tapped her nails on the table she was at and then it clicked. "Today's my birthday." she whispered and smiled to herself._

_Today she was an adult and she hadn't even gave a second thought to her birthday in the last three years, but today she should at least reward herself for managing to survive eighteen hell filled years. She passed by a few stores deciding she should give herself some type of present. She stopped by a store that only sold a lot of dark colored clothing. It was mostly Blacks, reds, browns and purples. She went inside and decided that since she was hardly ever in her human persona she should make a new outfit for her Phoenix form. She went over to the black gowns and dresses. She needed something._

_She searched and then sighed as she found none to her taste. She sighed and crossed her arms about to forget the whole thing when one caught her eye. It was a dress that had an off shoulder sleeve with purple lace attached to it and went around her back. The dress itself would most likely hug her cleavage and show off her flat stomach with the drawstrings that was down the middle and stopped at her waist. From there the dress was loose and would go straight down to her knees with a split that went up her thigh. She looked right under the dress and saw a pair of black leather high heel boots that were laced on either side of either boot that made it look like she would be wearing a fishnet stocking._

_"Perfect." Phoenix grabbed a few dress from the rack and then went up and grabbed the dress and the boots and went into the dress room. She had no intention of paying for them and knew it wouldn't matter because soon the whole city would be dead and gone. She transformed and peeled off the old black outfit she had worn along with the mask. _

_She looked at herself in the mirror. She had really changed from that under developed teenager from three years ago and was now a young woman. She wondered what her parents would say now if they saw her, but it wasn't like it mattered. They had always favored Aly over her anyway._

_She put on the outfit and smiled. It fit perfect as though it had been made just for her and the boots were just her size. She took her hair out of the low ponytail and though it was steel like steel it had a slight flare to it. Her hair seemed to adjust herself to where the front became shorter than the back and hung over her shoulder stopping right at her breast._

_She smiled satisfied and transformed back to her human persona. She left everything there and walked out. She no longer would need her mask since everyone she knew was either dead or were going to be too ashamed if they did know her._

_The ground shook and Phoenix knew it was time. She transformed into her alter ego right in the midst of the screaming people with her new outfit and flew up into the middle of the mall which now had no roof. As she floated in the air she saw that Dan had already taken out half of the city. She growled. He could have at least told her what he was going to do._

_She rose up and a black ball appeared in her hand. It was her soul fire, because not only could it harm humans, it harmed ghost even if they were intangible. It was an attack she had gained two years ago. She threw it in the center of the mall and flew away. That would handle that. There was a loud explosion and the ball exploded and became a dark purple fire that ate up everything it touched. It didn't burn the bodies, but the humans would feel it and it would take its toll on its body to kill them._

_Three large gun machines came her way with all of them locked on her. She rolled her eyes as they fired and she put up a shield to protect her. Then she threw another soul fire and threw it at them. It would be enough to get the remainder of the city with the other one still burning. It too exploded and began to burn. _

_That had taken care of the city and she could sense Dan nearby looking for her. She turned around and sure enough there he was floating behind._

"_There you are. I was trying to find you before I attacked but couldn't find you. Honestly of all places did you have to go to a-?" Dan cut himself off as his eyes landing on what she was wearing._

_Phoenix smirked when she could have sworn his eyes landed on her chest but quickly averted back to her face. She had to admit she had an infatuation with him, but it was something that could never be acted on._

"_What are you wearing?" He asked her._

"_Today's my eighteenth birthday and I though it would be nice to give myself a present. Like it?" Phoenix asked unconsciously flirting with him._

_Dan didn't answer and instead looked away._

"_Why thank you,"_

_Dan gave her his blank emotionless stare. "I didn't say I liked it."_

"_You never said you didn't." Phoenix pointed out dryly smirking at him as the black fire died out._

_Dan rolled his eyes and Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Emotionless ghost with no humanity or not you're still of the male sex. I know you like it."_

"_Since when have you been a flirt?" Dan asked not really caring to know._

"_It won't hurt you Dan." Phoenix said and from that moment decided even if she would never admit how she felt to him, it would hurt to flirt. That was going to be fun…_

_/Flashback Ends/_

Phoenix sighed as she got up and decided it would be nice to go outside and get some air. She went upstairs to get Dan and knocked on his room door.

"Dan, Dan I want to take a walk. You want to come with me?" Phoenix didn't even know why she bothered asking that knowing he didn't and she would have to force him. She frowned when there was no reply.

"Dan," she opened the door and then groaned when she saw he wasn't there. "Damn it Dan!"

-.oOOo.-

Dan flew over Amity Park in his real form. He was positive that Phoenix was now sure that he was gone, but he was just bored staying cooped up in the house and he was sure Phoenix wouldn't want him to go out alone. He wouldn't be surprised if she had a curfew for him. He knew what it was though it was a feeling he hadn't felt for ten years or so he thought. He just didn't understand human feelings anymore. He just kept flying until something below in the park caught his attention.

He looked close and saw who it was. It was Phoenix's past self… Sam in her Phoenix form.

"This is getting real old Valerie." Phoenix dodged the clad in red and black ghost hunter (in her new outfit).

"Well if you just held still, we'd both be done with this by now." Valerie shot back as she charged her gun and fired.

"I'm trying to help the town, not destroy it. Can't you get over your stupid grudge on Danny?" Black Phoenix asked doing a back hand flip and then standing on her hands and opening her legs to dodge the next one.

"I don't trust your boyfriend and I don't trust you." Valerie declared and then a from her hover board a pink electric ball came out.

Phoenix moved and it hit a tree instead.

"What the heck was that?"

"Like it. It's electric energy that paralyzes and disables a ghost powers. I don't know what it'll do to you, but we'll just have to find out." Valerie charged.

"New trick huh?" Black Phoenix smirked. "I got one too." A black ball appeared in her hand and she threw it at the hover board and from the sky Dan recognized it as her soul fire.

It missed the hover board for Valerie flew down, but it did get the gun in her hand. Valerie dropped it as it erupted in dark purple flame and was eaten away at until the gun and the fire were no more.

"What was that?"

"It's called my soul fire and it eats away at anything and everything. I'm not sure what it does to humans or ghost, but we probably don't want to find out."

Dan turned around sensing the familiar presence of Phoenix. She was standing behind him looking slightly annoyed.

"You could have told me you were going flying." She said dryly sitting on air crossing her legs.

"The point was for you not to know. I'm a big boy Phoenix. I know how to behave." Dan rolled his eyes

"According to your definition." Phoenix replied.

"My mother died eleven years ago Phoenix." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I'll-." Phoenix looked down and gasped. "On no, she needs help."

Dan looked down and saw the Phoenix's past self had gotten hit with that electric energy and though she could still move, you could tell it was strained and that her other abilities were useless as well.

"And I should care why?" Dan asked.

Phoenix glared. "She needs help and I'm going to give it to her." She flew down to help her past self.

Dan sighed as he crossed his arms. So much for keeping a low profile…

"Hey ghost hunter girl." Phoenix called to get Valerie's attention as she turned around. "Back off!" Phoenix let out her phoenix screech. It was like her Phoenix cry, but it was really just a high pitch screech that could disable technology and shattered just about any force field or glass. It also messed up the person whom it was aimed at head making them dizzy and confused.

Valerie flew backward and fell into some bushes unconscious, bruised, and battered. Phoenix turned to look at her past self who was now in her human persona.

"You okay?" she asked.

Sam was surprised to say the least. Not only did this woman seem to have similar powers to her but…

"You look just like me." She whispered.

"Yeah whatever kid. Just be more careful." Phoenix flew back into the sky where Dan was invisible and he grabbed hold of her to make her the same.

"You know you just blew our cover, right?" Dan asked

"She doesn't even know who I am. She'll never think that I come from an alternate future timeline where she becomes evil and destroys the world." Phoenix said as they began to fly home.

"No, she won't." Dan admitted. "But she will go to my past self who does know who you are and will most likely go to Clock Work. Ever think of that." He asked in an obvious tone.

Phoenix paled. "Oh shit…"

-oOOo.-

Tada! This chapter is done. Nothing to say so here's the sneak peek:

_"That's cool." Danny replied as he and Sam approached the teachers. _

_"I'm not-." Phoenix interrupted Dan. _

_"Me and Sam against you and Danny," Phoenix smirked. "I know you're not afraid to get beat by two persons of the opposite sex now are you?" she raised an eyebrow. _

_Dan rolled his eyes knowing that if he backed down she would never let him live it down. Despite the fact that she was the only one person he could tolerate being with, her teasing and flirting got on his nerve. _

_"Fine." He ended up agreeing to the idea. _

_"Oh come on lighten up, it will be fun." _

_Sam and Danny looked at each other. Their teacher seemed to act like a playful kitten at times. _

_"Remind me of your definition of fun?" Dan asked walking onto the field. He really didn't want to do this. _

Hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	5. Close Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only things I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: Good God. I can't believe I finally got to this part. I was really looking forward to it. Just to let you know about the Alternate Alternate Universe. Remember in chapter fourteen _Life After Death_? Well I'm doing it now except with a twist to make it more original than just redoing what I think happened in the before ten years after Danny becomes evil.

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

So without any further interruptions, here is the first chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: What Could Have Been..._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Close Encounters**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Phoenix nervously walked up the steps to the school. She hadn't been nervous in ten year since she had stopped wearing the crystal.

"I can't do this. Maybe we should leave and…"

"It's your own fault Phoenix. You just had to save your past self." Dan said in his usual emotionless voice. "Besides, as long as we keep that low profile thing they won't suspect a thing."

"That's the thing. You didn't know Aly. She could look at you handwriting or even watch the way you walk and have your entire personality. If she knew you for three days she knew all your deepest darkest inner most secrets. I remember the times I told her she needed to become a detective and she always said she wasn't that good." Phoenix sighed. "Why am I even telling you this? It's not like you care. Anyway try not to be so…"

"Just say it. I already know what you're going to say." Dan replied.

Phoenix's eyes narrowed. "How many times have I told you to stop reading my mind you cold, heartless, unfeeling ghost! By the way that's what I want you to stop being."

"So you want me to act like one of those happy- go- lucky people who are always happy even if their life is full of hell?" Dan asked.

Phoenix gave him a pointed look. "Just try not to be so cold."

Dan shrugged. "I'll try."

The day went by and Phoenix could tell Dan wasn't even attempting to chill out a bit. He was his normal cold and heartless self and as usual had nothing nice to say to any of the students or teachers. Gym came and Phoenix. It was always amusing to watch Dan teach gym. Everyone in the school was afraid of him, teachers included. Today, they were playing volley ball, outside, in the fall cold, so he just stood to the side of her and watched as the students warmed up and got ready. Phoenix noticed he seemed to be bored.

"Okay, pick teams and I don't care how you do it as long as it's done in five minutes." Dan announced and the group of sixteen year olds scrambled to choose team mates.

Phoenix chuckled. "They really do fear you. I can feel it."

"Phoenix," Dan said in his normal tone. "A human could feel that. They're practically radiating fear."

"Well it's not as though you help with that." Phoenix gave him a pointed look. "You'd make the bravest man in the world cower in fear with just a look alone." Phoenix then looked back at the teens that had now split into teams. Somehow, her past self and Dan's had ended up on a different team. "This will be good."

"Okay first team with fifteen points wins. No holding back. Trust me; I'll know if you are." Dan said in a nonchalant tone as he stood next to Phoenix and the game begun.

Phoenix saw her past self give Dan's a mischievous smirk and with her keen hearing heard the remark.

"You heard the teacher, no holding back." Sam grinned.

"No holding back." Danny agreed with his own grin as the game begun.

Phoenix looked at Dan as she watched. "Why did you have to say that? Even when I was younger I was never known to back down from a challenge as is your past self from what I've observed."

"If I'm going to be stuck having to be in close proximity with my past self I don't want to see him acting like a wimp." Dan rolled his eyes. "That's why I gave up that part of me a long time ago."

As minutes passed Phoenix noticed that this had become a one on one person game as Sam and Danny not really aware of anyone around them anymore started sending the ball in each other's direction.

"Now see what you did?" Phoenix asked standing next to Dan who seemed not care and still had the same bored expression. The game was tied it was only a matter of time before…

"One, two, three…" Danny sighed and Sam sent the ball far over the net above Danny who hadn't been prepared.

"Looks like we win." Sam laughed as Danny sent her a mock glare.

Gym was over, at least where it came to something to do. There was still twenty minutes left. Phoenix looked at Dan who still looked bored and then at Danny and Sam, She smirked.

"Hey Danny, Sam." She called up and Dan raised an eyebrow pondering what the woman was up to.

"Yeah," both answered.

"How about a two on two… you know since gym's not over yet really." Phoenix smirked picked up a ball and tossing it back and forth in her hands.

"No," Dan warned her.

Danny looked at Sam and vise verse. They shrugged.

"That's cool." Danny replied as he and Sam approached the teachers.

"I'm not-." Phoenix interrupted Dan.

"Me and Sam against you and Danny," Phoenix smirked. "I know you're not afraid to get beat by two persons of the opposite sex now are you?" she raised an eyebrow.

Dan rolled his eyes knowing that if he backed down she would never let him live it down. Despite the fact that she was the only one person he could tolerate being with, her teasing and flirting got on his nerve.

"Fine." He ended up agreeing to the idea.

"Oh come on lighten up, it will be fun."

Sam and Danny looked at each other. Their teacher seemed to act like a playful kitten at times.

"Remind me of your definition of fun?" Dan asked walking onto the field. He really didn't want to do this.

"First one with a point wins since we don't have much time and I hoping you're a good player sense you are the gym teacher and all." Phoenix declared with a smirk.

Dan rolled his eyes. That comment was Phoenix's way of challenging him and he didn't take a liking to backing down from a challenge.

"Does she always tease you and nag you like she's doing now?" Danny had to ask.

Dan looked at his past self wanting to the conversation to a minimum, but decided to answer this one question so he wouldn't nag him.

"More than you know." Was his simple reply.

"Aright, we'll serve first." Phoenix declared and served the ball.

It was an interesting short match indeed. The two teams were evenly matched. Phoenix however was a bit worried. Dan seemed to be using his ghost powers to speed up the game.

'_Dan,' she sent through their link. 'Stop it.'_

'_You're the one who dragged me into this.' Dan sent back as he sent back the ball._

'_Dan, I mean it!' Phoenix let her past self serve the ball. 'Stop it!' It was tool late. Dan had had used a bit too much of his powers to hit the ball and sent it soaring._

Phoenix groaned. "I guess you guys won." She said casually. "Now Dan," Phoenix grabbed him by the arm. "We need to talk." She said just as the bell rang.

She pulled him to an empty classroom and then turned around to glare at the ghost.

"You idiot! You could have just blown our cover."

Dan rolled his eyes. "I could have blown our cover? You might as well have told you past self who you were after that stunt you pulled yesterday."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Phoenix shot back.

"I don't know." Dan said sarcastically. "Maybe just let her get out of it for herself."

"I hope you're thinking of a way to get out of this one yourself." Phoenix asked as she dropped her human disguise and crossed her arms with her now black hair flaring.

Dan dropped his human disguise as well. "I thought you knew better than to challenge me?"

Fights like this weren't odd for the two… Well, most times it wasn't really a fight. It would usually be Phoenix defending herself against Dan who just snapped on her sometimes and decided to take his anger out on her when she opposed him or argued. There was even a time when he had used his ghostly wail on her. It had ended up with her just walking away and actually abandoned him for two weeks in her anger. Even through all this there had never been one time in which she had attack him.

"I think it might be in here." Came a voice cutting the two off from what might have been a heated fight.

"That sounded like…" Phoenix trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm sensing something in there too."

"Oh no," Phoenix said looking back at Dan. "They'll know something's up for sure if they see us."

The door knob was twisting now.

Phoenix looked at the door and did the first thing that came to mind.

-.oOOo.-

"They seemed to be in a hurry." Danny pointed out standing next to Sam as gym ended.

"Mara seemed angry at him. I wonder what he did." Sam said looking at the doors the two teachers had exited the gym from.

Danny shrugged and the two parted ways to go change. Both stopped only a few feet from away.

"Not now," Danny groaned as his ghost sense went off.

"It's a ghost, but something else is with it." Sam crossed her arms. "And they're powerful."

"We better go find out what it is." Danny said as they exited the gym together and walked swiftly down the hall.

They passed many doors and then stopped.

"Do you here something… Like an argument?" Sam asked looking to her left.

"I think it might be in here." Danny said and went to a closed door to a classroom that was currently not being used from which they heard voices.

"Yeah I'm sensing something in there too." Sam said and put her hand on the door knob. She twisted it and pushed the door wide open and then immediately regretted doing so. A blush came to her and Danny's cheeks.

This had to be the most embarrassing moment they had ever experienced. Forget the time they chased a ghost in Florida right into a nudist colony (The blush then had almost left a permanent stain.), but this had to be more embarrassing.

They had walked right in on both their teachers engaged in a furious lip lock.

Sam let out a squeak gaining the attention of the two teachers who came apart, but Dan still had his arms wrapped around Mara's waist who in Sam's opinion looked stunned.

"Um…" Sam was speechless.

"We interrupted something didn't we?" Danny asked.

"It's alright. We shouldn't be in here doing that anyway." Mara said though she seemed to be trying to hide a very amused smile.

"And next time you see a door closed please knock." Dan added rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that." Danny laughed nervously. "You know we'll be late for class. We better get going, bye…" he rushed out and grabbed hold of Sam pulling her out the door.

"That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. I'm just glad we didn't walk in there any later or who knows what we would have run into." Sam shuddered trying to get the disturbing image out her head.

"Sam, please stop it. This is already going to take at least a week to rid from my head." Danny shuddered along with her.

-.oOOo.-

"That was close." Phoenix said leaning her forehead on Dan's chest. "We really have to watch where we decide to let you beat me up."

"I don't beat you up." Dan said.

"You would if I didn't defend myself." Phoenix said relaxing a bit.

"Phoenix," Dan said and she noticed he was a bit tense.

"Yeah Dan," she said looking up at him.

"You can let go of me now." He said referring to her arms which were still around him.

Phoenix smirked. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Phoenix," Dan said a bit annoyed. She was flirting again…

"You take the fun out of everything Dan?" Phoenix tapped him lightly on the arm.

"I don't do fun." Dan replied dryly as he visibly relaxed.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

"What makes you think that?" Dan asked.

"You were a bit… You were uncomfortable weren't you? I caught you by surprise when I kissed you. Relax Dan." Phoenix rolled her eyes. "It was just a… I guess we could call it a fake- out make- out."

"I was not uncomfortable. I knew what you were doing." Dan denied and walked past her out the room.

"That's what you say."

-.oOOo.-

**I know you're ooking for the sneak peeks here, but not today. I have something to say. I've been busy these past few weeks and I am sorry for the ate update, but then again, I'm not. There has bee hardy any feedback on this story and I must say I'm disapointed the sequals aren't doing as we as the first one. So without enouhg feedback I wi deete the two sequas to the Black Phoenix and leave it as one story which wi give me more time to work on my other story _Trial, Transition, Growth._ It's you choice really. You decide. No use writing a story and no one is reading it.**

R&R.


	6. Toya

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only things I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: Good God. I can't believe I finally got to this part. I was really looking forward to it. Just to let you know about the Alternate Alternate Universe. Remember in chapter fourteen _Life After Death_? Well I'm doing it now except with a twist to make it more original than just redoing what I think happened in the before ten years after Danny becomes evil. Here's the full summary.

**I am so sorry, but I have really been busy. My brother's birthday was last week. The week before that I was a bit under the weather and this week my sister were sick so we spent hours in a lobby waiting for the doctor to see them. Not to mention my violin lessons and school, so by the time I get home, I'm pooped so in order to resolve this, I will be updating on Fridays now instead of Thursday. I hope you forgive me for the wait.**

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

So without any further interruptions, here is the first chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: What Could Have Been..._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**Toya**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Phoenix put a hand through her strawberry blond hair as she walked the streets of Amity Park. Dan had come with her… or more so, she had forced him into coming. Either way, she had got him here since there was no way she was leaving him alone. She really didn't want to have to put him in the thermos.

"What are we doing?" Dan asked annoyed.

"Is it against the law to want to get out the house?" Phoenix asked.

"I wish it were." Dan grumbled

They passed by a kindergarten. School had just gotten out really. It had been an hour or so actually so Phoenix was surprised to see a little girl with golden brown hair and skin to match. She had on a pair of jeans with a white tank top and denim jacket with her arms crossed. She ran over to Phoenix and hugged her around the legs.

"Sam! I'm so glad you're here. Aly forgot to pick me up. It's not like she's the one who has a secret identity and-. Wait a minute." The girl realized. "You're not Sam!"

Phoenix looked down at the girl. She didn't remember this girl from her past, so how was she related to her past self.

"You must have mistaken me for someone else." Phoenix said.

"But wait a minute. You look just like Sam, except you look older and you're more curvy than she is and your hair. You look like an older version of Sam." Her eyes landed on Dan. "And you look like an older version of Danny."

"We're their teachers dear." Phoenix responded with a smile.

"You can get lost now." Dan replied.

"Dan!" Phoenix scolded. "You okay kid."

"Yeah, it's just Aly forgot to pick me up… Again!" The girl added kicking the curb. Then she looked at Dan and blinked.

She then screamed and jumped back.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"You're a ghost!" She yelled and pointed at Dan. "What do you want? Do you work for Vlad?"

Phoenix gasped in surprise. How had this girl known Dan was a ghost? Danny couldn't even sense that.

"Okay kid, who are you?" Dan grabbed her by the shirt.

"Dan!" Phoenix cried grabbing his wrist and forcing him to let go of the girl, but before she could do that the girl had dropped what must have been a disguise. Pink fiery hair flared and pink eyes glared at Dan.

The girl raised her hand and shot a pink ecto- beam right at his chest making him drop her.

"Why you-?" Dan dropped his disguise and raised his hand.

"Dan!" Phoenix said powering up herself and glaring at the ghost. "You must want to be put back in that thermos really bad!"

Dan growled. "Damn you Phoenix."

"Phoenix… Would you happen to be Black Phoenix by any chance?"

"Yeah," Phoenix replied absently still glaring at Dan.

The girl gasped. "You're Sam in the future and you're Danny! Are you two married?"

Phoenix smirked. "Maybe one day…" She looked at Dan knowing what would happen.

"You wish. Now stop being a flirt." Dan rolled his eyes dryly.

"Well I'm hurt." Phoenix smiled and leaned her head against Dan's arm. "I thought after that kiss there was something between us."

"Okay, What's going on?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked focusing her attention back on the little girl.

"I'm Toya and I live with Sam and Aly and Ember."

"Ember…" Dan pondered. "Oh I remember you. I think I chased you through the ghost zone once. You just saw it as hide and seek. You were more of a worthy opponent than the rest of those ghosts. Out of all of them you lasted longest..."

"Wait a minute, you're a bad ghost. Danny becomes evil!" Toya said alarmed.

"Listen child." Phoenix bent down to her level. "We come from an alternate future and since it's been destroyed we live outside of time. Danny and Sam won't be evil when they grow up. I know so…"

"But, you won't hurt me will you?" Toya asked.

"I might. I still haven't decided rather it would be worth the risk." Dan replied bluntly.

"Well then, could you take me home? I know where it is, but Sam said I can't go by myself or fly. She's probably busy anyway." Toya asked eagerly.

Phoenix sighed. "Child, I don't think-." Toya cut her off.

"Thank you. Come on this way." Toya said putting back up her disguise as did Dan unconsciously and Phoenix powered down. She squeezed between both adults and grabbed a hand from them both and began to walk.

"So why are you guys here?" Toya asked.

"We're hiding." Phoenix responded. It wouldn't hurt to tell her anything.

"From who?"

"A ghost name Clockwork."

"Why?"

Phoenix pondered a way to say it nicely and then shrugged. "We did some really bad things in our time and since Clockwork is the master of all time no matter what universe he's most likely looking for us."

"How do you hide?"

"He doesn't know my regular form well." Phoenix replied. "And we're teachers at Sam's school." Phoenix frowned. "So you can't tell Sam, Danny, Tucker, or Aly alright?"

"Deal." Toya said eagerly as she stopped at the curb and looked both ways before pulling them along.

"So you're not married?" Toya asked curiously.

"No," Dan replied simply before Phoenix could get started.

"Do you have any children?"

That question completely caught the two off guard.

"Kid, didn't we just say we weren't married." Dan asked annoyed.

"Well, that doesn't mean you don't." Toya shrugged. "One of my friends is five and her parents aren't married yet."

"Well, this isn't that type of situation." Phoenix said looking straight ahead as the continued walking.

Toya shrugged again and began to skip down the sidewalk. She then stopped walking and let herself fall limp forcing Dan and Phoenix to lift her up in the air as they tried to put her back on her feet.

"Stop it Kid." Dan said impatiently

"It's fun." Toya giggled.

"It's alright Dan." Phoenix rolled her eyes. "You were a child once before."

Dan shrugged. "My life then had no meaning and it has none now. Don't talk about it."

Phoenix smiled and swung Toya forward making the girl laugh.

"You swing me too Danny!"

"It's Dan."

"Danny!" Toya said stubbornly.

Dan's eyebrow twitched. "If I swing you will you shut up?"

"And I'll call you Dan." Toya added.

Dan sighed and lifted the girl up a bit more swinging her back and forth with Phoenix and Phoenix swore she almost saw him crack a true smile… almost. There was only one other time he had done that…

_/Flashback/_

_Phoenix was silent as she sat in the ruined city that lay before her. She had seen no survivors and Dan was currently double checking. She sighed. She was one of the most feared people in the world and if she wanted could rule the living and the dead world with enough power to overthrow Pariah Dark. She could have anything she wanted except one thing…_

_She looked from the corner of her eyes and could see Dan standing behind her. She expected him to approach her, but he didn't. He was just standing there watching her. She didn't move as she tried to see what he was feeling. Normally it was just devoid of all emotion but today he was different. For one he seemed a bit confused about something, there was anger… that was common. She would scratch that thought about him having no emotions… And then there was something she had never felt in him, one she didn't know…_

"_You can sit there thinking the world revolves around you or you can get up." Dan snapped her out her thoughts._

"_Us Dan… us," Phoenix smirked._

_Dan rolled his eyes. "Don't even start."_

"_Start what?" Phoenix asked as she floated behind him and grabbed him around the waist resting her head on his back._

"_That." Dan replied dryly with a hint of annoyance._

_Phoenix knew exactly what he was talking about. He didn't like it when she flirted with him, even if she was most times just playing… most times. She pretended to act clueless._

"_I don't now what that is." Phoenix shrugged._

_Dan sighed annoyed and grabbed her arms pulling them away and stepped forward. "Let's go Phoenix."_

_Phoenix rolled her eyes. Could not the ghost take a joke?_

"_Whatever you say suga'," Phoenix imitated a deep country accent and stroked the side of his face with her finger as she floated backwards and just for a moment, a second in time, she almost thought he cracked a small smile._

_/Flashback Ends/_

The group stood in front of the Manson Mansion and Phoenix looked at the unfamiliar house. It was different from the one they had lived in her time. She was so engrossed at looking at the house she didn't even notice they were at the step until Toya knocked on the door. It swung open and the younger version of Phoenix stood with her back to them shouting at someone upstairs.

"Ember, if you don't stop playing that guitar I'll snap it in half." Sam yelled and then turned around them.

She blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but then her eyes landed on Toya who stood there with a sweet smile on her face.

"Toya!" Sam said in surprise. "How did you get out here, with them?" she added.

"Aly didn't pick me up." Toya crossed her arms with a frown.

"I thought she…" Sam gasped. "That was actually my fault. She was going but then I kind of sidetracked her." Sam put a bit of an emphasis on sidetracked and Toya nodded in understanding, but was obvious still annoyed, as she walked into the mansion.

Sam looked up at her two teachers. "Thanks. Aly usually always forgets anyway, but I sure she could have gotten home without your help. You didn't have to go through the trouble.

Dan opened his mouth to make a retort but Phoenix beat him to it. "It was alright, really." She responded glaring up at Dan.

"Thank you Mara, thank you Dan. Now I need to be getting started on that homework you assigned me. I find it hard to keep up with those kind of things."

Phoenix hid a smile and turned around walking down the path to leave with Dan.

"You know…" Aly said as she watched them from the window when Sam closed the door. "I still think they're an odd couple. There's just something a bit off about them…"

-.oOOo.-

R&R.


	7. The Fenton Househould

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character related to the show. I am only a dedicated fan. The only things I own are my oc's. If you want to borrow one just ask.

DarkDragonQueen: Good God. I can't believe I finally got to this part. I was really looking forward to it. Just to let you know about the Alternate Alternate Universe. Remember in chapter fourteen _Life After Death_? Well I'm doing it now except with a twist to make it more original than just redoing what I think happened in the before ten years after Danny becomes evil. Here's the full summary.

**It's been twelve years since she became what she is, but when given the chance to not live such a complicated lonely life she jumps at the chance though she still can't help but wonder what could have been. Then, she meets her past self and she sees what she is in this universe, where fate wasn't so cruel and took pity on them. **

Yeah, you read this next part from me all the time. Grammar is not my best subject. I can apply it well to writing but I'm not perfect people. If you see a few mistakes here and there dismiss them. Luckily my spelling and use of words makes up for that.

So without any further interruptions, here is the first chapter of **_The Black Phoenix: What Could Have Been..._**

**-.oOOo.-**

**The Fenton Household**

**By**

**DarkDragonQueen**

-.oOOo.-

Dan had been a bit restless lately Phoenix was able to observe. He wasn't able to simply enjoy a simple life, but she couldn't blame him. His life had never really been simple, even before she met him. He needed something to do and hopefully today she could attempt to help him out. He would kill her in the end, but maybe he would appreciate it one day _way_ down the line.

She looked at Danny who was sitting in her class. He always struggled in this class. His best grade was a C minus. The key word in this sentence was, _best._ This would work to her own advantage.

"Danny," she called after class before he could leave. He stopped and approached her desk.

"It seems you're having a problem with our reading selection." Phoenix said in a concerned teacher like way.

"It's fine really. I'll figure it out." Danny responded.

"I'm your teacher Danny. My job is to teach and make sure you understand what I'm teaching you." Phoenix said though in truth, she had no idea what the book she had assigned meant either. It was actually some guide she had found to the book on the internet that she had been using and she still didn't understand what the explanation meant to some degree. "So," she continued. "How about I come and help you personally at home?" she asked.

"Uh, No!" Danny looked around nervous. "I'll get by."

"As your teacher I must insist that I help you." Phoenix pushed.

"Really Mara you don't have to." Danny insisted.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Relax, I'm your teacher, but I not some old woman who's going to sit you down with my ruler in front of you. I'm twenty- six and I'm not that far from not being a teenager. I like to slack off too, as you saw last week."

Danny blushed at the memory. That was not something he wanted to remember.

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh at his expression. If she had done what her past self and Danny had done, she would have blushed too. "It's alright, so what's the best time?"

"Four," Danny shrugged.

"Good and if you don't mind I'd like to bring Dan." Phoenix knew Dan would throw a fit.

"Yeah sure." Danny sighed as he left the classroom.

Phoenix smirked. Today would be an interesting afternoon…

-.oOOo.-

Phoenix simply stared up at the large sign on the house. She wasn't going to look Dan in the face, but she knew anger was etched all over it and she knew that she would later receive harsh consequences for her actions, but maybe in the end it would be worth it.

"Phoenix…" She could see his hand about to reach out and grab her by the neck but she ran to the front door and rang the doorbell before he could grab her. The swung open almost immediately afterwards and surprisingly, her own look alike answered.

"Hi Mara, Hi Dan," She waved as she led them to the Fenton's kitchen. "Danny told me you'd be here. He had to make an errand really quickly, but I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes."

As soon as Sam said that, a crash could be heard in the basement. Sam quickly looked to the basement with wide eyes. "I better go check that out."

Ten minutes late a very annoyed looking Sam came back from the basement and from the front door came Danny who was rubbing his forehead with the back of is hand.

"You're back." Sam said with a glare in is direction.

Danny sighed and sat next to Phoenix at the kitchen table not noticing her or Dan standing only a few feet away.

Phoenix assumed that some type of ghost type had taken place. She decided to act oblivious and instead looked at Danny.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Danny jumped in surprise. "Oh-." Danny stopped himself and sighed. "No offense Mara, but why are you here?"

"You forgot?"

"Forgot what?" Danny asked.

"Just think for a minute Danny." Sam sat next to him. "It'll all come back."

Three seconds passed and Danny snapped his fingers. "Damn it. You're supposed to be helping me in literature aren't you?"

Phoenix nodded avoiding Dan's intense glare.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "Let me go get my stuff."

"Already on it Danny." Aly thundered down the stairs with Danny's books in hand.

"Thanks Aly." Danny sat back down and dropped his books on the table ready to get to work.

After and hour of studying Danny was all but snoring. Phoenix poked him and he was up and on alert.

"Where's the ghost?" he asked and Phoenix noticed Dan roll his eyes.

"Right here." He replied dryly.

Danny shook himself awake. "Sorry, okay so where were we?"

"You look tired." Phoenix said and closed the books. This was all going according to plan. "Maybe we should continue this later. You need a break."

Danny gratefully accepted it and stood up to go to the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of cold water usually left in the fridge by Sam and sat back down. There was silence for a moment, which was to be expected when your two teachers were sitting right there.

"So," Aly started. "You two plan on getting married any time soon?"

Phoenix looked at Dan who simply held his glare. "Maybe in the future, but right now I think we're settled right where we are."

Dan's glare only became more intense.

"Well if you ever do hook me up. I just can't wait to plan a wedding one day. I've already booked a few jobs for the future." Aly replied.

"Who?" Phoenix asked

"Well so far I've only got Dash and Paulina and Sam and Danny." Aly said eagerly.

"Who said me and Danny are ever getting married?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Aly rolled her eyes. "It's inevitable. You two were meant to be. It's not like you haven't made out before." Aly smirked.

Danny and Sam blushed. "We did not!" they both protested.

"Yes you did!" Aly pushed.

"It was a fake out make out!" they protested again.

"But that still has the words _make out_ in it right?" Aly asked.

"You're starting to sound like Tucker." Danny grumbled.

"Well at least I don't sound like Mr. Lancer." Aly put on her best even monotone and quoted from the lecture he had given two students he caught in a furious lip lock in the hallway a few weeks ago. "At this age you children shouldn't even be thinking about doing these sorts of activities with the opposite sex. It distracts you from more important things in life." Sam and Danny burst into laughter. "Things like your educational goal. There will be plenty of time for the opposite sex later on in life."

Danny and Sam were crying tears of mirth.

"You do a good impression of him." Sam managed through her laughter.

"Honestly, with the way he acts you would think he's an old man still living with his mother. Of course with that belly and beard I'm sure he could pass for sixty." Aly laughed

Phoenix cleared her throat and caught the teenagers' attention. They stopped laughing.

"Oh, we forgot you were there." Aly cleared her throat.

"It's alright." Dan spoke scaring the hell out of everyone including Phoenix for he was known not to speak a word in the presence of other people. "Aly is right. Lancer's a prude."

At that point Danny, Aly, and Sam resumed their laughter and everything seemed to be going according to Phoenix's plan until…

"Hello Fentons!" Jacks voice boomed as he came into the kitchen.

Phoenix winced. This was not how this was supposed to go. Dan looked ready to snap her in half now.

"Hey who are they?" Jack asked noticing the two extra people in the room.

"They're two of my teachers, dad. I was getting a little tutoring in literature." Danny replied.

"Well, that good honey. You always seem like you don't have the time to study. It's good your teacher is forcing you to sit down and do something other than hang out with Sam all the time." Maddie responded. "Well don't mind us. Continue on."

"Well, we were done anyway. We'll just g-." Phoenix was cut off.

"Wait a minute. Let me show you our new invention. I call it the Fenton detector."

"Wait is that like the Fenton Ghost Finder?" Sam asked.

"Well, no honey. This one detects ghost when they're in some type of disguise or possessing someone and exposes them for what they truly are." Maddie said.

"Yeah let me demonstrate." Jack grabbed Dan. "You just turn it on and when it detects a ghost emits an electrical energy charge to dispel the ghost or expose them. Like this."

Jack pressed the turned it on and pressed the button aiming it for Dan who's eyes narrowed at the device. His anger caused the lights to blink and anything within a three foot radius of him that was electric fused out.

Jack pressed the button again. "Hey, what's wrong with it?" he wondered.

"Well, we must be going." Phoenix announced as she avoided looking Dan in the eyes and rushed out the room with Dan following her. She didn't notice the suspicious gaze sent her way.

"Phoenix." Dan said glaring at her when they were outside.

Phoenix didn't waste a second as she tapped into her powers and teleported away.

-.oOOo.-

R&R


	8. Author's note

**This is Not a Chapter, but nonetheless it is extremely important.**

**DarkDragonQueen: **I am sorry to say that I have decided to put this story on hold for a minute. I will not continue to write a story that no one is reading so I won't be updating for a while. I'll be putting up a new story which is the sequel to my latest series which did surprisingly well and much better than the first story in this series despite the fact that it was five or six chapters shorter.

It will be put on hold until I feel that it will receive a much better response than it is currently getting. If no one is reading it then why write it. Don't hate me. Time will fly and you won't even remember I'm gone. Until then

**Your future bestselling author away from FFnet,**

**DarkDragonQueen**


End file.
